


To the end

by soapeb0ne



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, TW: Blood, i don’t know how to tag, main character dies, no editing we die like men, shout out to the angst trio for helping me, sleepy boys plus Tommy and Tubbo, this is sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: Nobody told Tommy the apocalypse would be so suffocating.
Relationships: Don’t ship real people fuckheads
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	To the end

Nobody told Tommy the apocalypse would be so suffocating. 

He laid on his bed, unable to move. He heard some chatter from the other room. He assumed it was just Wilbur or Techno explaining their next plan to get food or supplies. Tommy could care less about sustaining himself. He was stuck laying down on his bed. 

Tommy tried to sleep, but the just as he closed his eyes, it all came back to him. Tubbo wasn’t supposed to die on this mission. It was just a scout mission to check if there was any good sources in the area. As the two boys scoured the desolate waste land for food, they talked and laughed like usual. Everything was going fine until Tubbo went ahead on his own. Tommy had let him, thinking he could defend himself. 

Tommy was wrong. 

He heard a scream from ahead, and ran as fast as he could to where Tubbo had gone to. He looked around the clearing that he heard the scream coming from, not seeing the older boy. Tommy searched through the thick grass, looking for Tubbo. Tommy called Tubbo’s name, getting scared. He heard a scream again, and followed the sound to a nearby building. What he saw next was burnt into his mind. 

Tubbo was pinned down to the floor of the building by a zombie in full armor. Tommy quickly ran, slicing the green monster into multiple pieces, but the deed had been done. Tubbo has a massive gash in his stomach. Blood was pouring from it, soaking his shirt and hands. Tommy dropped down to his knees, taking his shirt off to try to stop the bleeding. Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy’s hand, giggling a bit. The blood stained Tommy’s hand. He looked at the wounded boy, not knowing what to say for the first time in his life. “We c-can try to sto-op the bleed-ding,” Tommy sputtered our. Tubbo looked at the younger boy, years filling his eyes. “It’s too late, Tommy,” he said, “I’ve lost too much.” 

Tommy’s hands started to shake. “P-please don’t leave-e me,” he managed to say. Tubbo smiled and coughed, his lips being coated with blood. “Tommy, hey. This isn’t really poggers, innit,” Tubbo coughed. Tommy laughed, tears running down his face. “You idiot,” Tommy said, “You should have waited for me.” The older boy gave him a weak smile. “I love you, best friend,” Tubbo said quietly, holding onto Tommy’s hand. Tommy watched as the boy’s eyes glasses over and his breath slowed. He held onto the older boy, grasping onto his lifeless body. Tommy’s entire body was shaking and he was sobbing. His best friend was gone. 

Tommy opened his eyes back up. He was back on his bed, crying again over the death of his best friend. He got out of the bed and opened the chest next to his bed, pulling out his favorite disc, cat. He looked over, expecting to look over and see Tubbo’s excited face. All he saw was the window, the light shining through mocking his exhaustion. He was about to put the disc in when he heard a light knock on the door.  
The door opened to reveal Wilbur, Phil, and Techno. They all had concerned looks on their faces as they walked over to Tommy. They all sat around Tommy on his bed. “Tommy, are you feeling any better?”  
Phil quietly asked. This quiet question broke Tommy. He dropped the disc (which techno promptly grabbed) and hugged Phil. His entire body hurt as he sobbed. Wilbur and Techno both moved in to hug him from the other sides, completely surrounding the teenager in warmth. Wilbur rubbed Tommy’s back as he sobbed harder than before, and Techno ran a hand through his hair. 

As Tommy seemed to tire himself out, Techno put the disc in the jukebox. The sounds of the cat disc filled the room. The teenager looked exhausted. “Tommy, we will be here for you,” Techno said. “To the end?” Tommy whispered. Techno smiled and looked at Phil and Wilbur. “To the end,” he said. While Tommy drifted off to sleep, all of them laid down in the bed. Tommy was holding onto Phil, using him as a pillow. The other two embraced Tommy, making sure he felt warm and safe. “You’ll be okay, Tommy,” Phil said, “We promise”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all die the next day 
> 
> (LOL JK)


End file.
